Noche de bodas
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Era lo que debía hacerse por el bien del reino. Sans lo sabía y Papyrus también. ¿Pero qué implicaría eso para ellos como hermanos? Fontcest.
**Noche de bodas**

* * *

La boda había sido preparada con meses de antelación. Nadie podía decirle a Sans que no había habido tiempo de prepararse, pero como de costumbre él siempre se decía que sería un asunto para pensar mañana, que era algo que podía posponer hasta que se encontrara listo y preparado para afrontarlo. Pero tal momento nunca llegó y dudaba de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. ¿Cómo se suponía que uno debía hacerse a la idea de casarse con su hermano?

Para el mundo exterior, el rey Sans realizó sus deberes diligentemente. Pronunció sus votos, intercambió los anillos e incluso besó a Papyrus en la mejilla como se esperaba de él, pero por dentro no era más que un saco de nervios gritando en pánico. Solo encontró paz para su torbellino interior cuando llegó el banquete y pudo beberse todo el ketchup que quería o al menos sólo lo suficiente para que su cabeza dejara de pensar en las horas pasándole por encima, en que pronto todos se irían sus propios hogares y él se quedaría solo con su nuevo compañero en una nueva habitación para ellos.

Para cuando el reloj sonó a la madrugada, ya nadie le prestaba atención al rey dormido sobre la mesa del banquete. Las siestas eran una parte usual del rey y algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados, de modo que nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. Cuando el nuevo rey condecorado Papyrus despidió al último invitado, ya era bastante tarde y Sans no despertaba. Suspirando, Papyrus tomó a su hermano mayor entre sus brazos y este se aferró a él en el acto como si se fuera a ahogar de no hacerlo. Papyrus lo condujo a su nuevo cuarto y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la amplia cama, o al menos lo intentó hasta que se percató de que las manos de su hermano se negaban a abandonar su cuello. Al mirar abajo Papyrus vio los ojos de Sans brillantes y fijos en él.

—¿Hermano? — inquirió Papyrus—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Las pupilas blancas de su hermano descendieron hacia sus dientes y parecieron quedarse un largo rato antes de volver a subir.

—No te vayas —dijo en un susurro suplicante, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí. Papyrus le palmeó la coronilla. ¿A lo mejor era el alcohol poniéndolo así? Aunque en las raras ocasiones en que Sans se emborracho en serio, lo único que Sans hacía lanzar broma tras broma hasta hartar a todos a su alrededor para finalmente dormirse hasta la mañana siguiente. Nunca había pasado antes que Sans se pusiera sentimental, pero suponía que siempre habría una primera vez para todo y Papyrus supuso que ben esa primera vez podría ser su noche de bodas.

—¿A donde crees que voy a irme, tontuelo? Este es mi cuarto ahora también.

Papyrus sintió que el abrazo se aflojaba y finalmente pudo ver la cara de Sans, unas lágrimas cayendo del hueco de sus ojos.

—¿No me odias entonces?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió Papyrus casi ofendido—. Me casé contigo, ¿no?

—Si… pero —Sans le soltó para cubrirse el rostro—. Paps, soy tu hermano. ¿No hubieras preferido estar con alguien que realmente quieres? Tú serias el mejor esposo, cualquier otro monstruo seria suertudo de tenerte y tú te tienes que conformar con tu hermano, dime tu si ese no es chis…

—Ya es suficiente! —exclamo Papyrus y Sans pegó un sobresalto del espanto, mirándolo por entre sus dedos. El más joven le tomó las manos y las apartó gentilmente de su rostro. Sans todavía no lo miraba, así que Papyrus presiono su frente contra la suya—. Ya es suficiente de toda esa charla ridícula. Sans, ¿de verdad crees que si tan solo una parte de mí no quisiera estar aquí contigo lo estaría? Sé que lo hemos hecho por el trono y tú pudieras mantener la corona, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no sintiera cada una de las palabras que pronuncié en mis votos —Papyrus le besó cada mejilla, el mentón y arriba de su nariz—. Cada una de ellas.

Sans soltó un sollozo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Eres mi hermano, mi rey y ahora mi marido. Y no hay nadie más en este mundo con el cual quisiera en cualquiera de esas posiciones —Después de un momento de duda, Papyrus chocó dientes con Sans y un tinte anaranjado cubrió su rostro—. Deja de decir estupideces.

—Pap, pero…

Papyrus le calló con otro beso. Y otro y otro hasta que Sans tuvo que reírse y apartarlo un poco de si para poder hablar. El alcohol y la confusión formaron dos intensas nubes que le dificultaban separar la realidad de fantasía. Nadie le había dicho acerca de cómo serían sus noches de ahora en adelante, de modo que en realidad nunca se molestó en formar escenarios posibles en su cabeza, pero seguro que lo que Papyrus hacía ahora no formaba parte de lo que se hubiera imaginado y no sabía cómo afrontarse a eso. Papyrus lo miró esperando por su reacción.

—Pap… —empezó Sans y, maldita sea, no podía decirlo mientras miraba la cara de su hermano— tú… estás seguro de que quieres… porque si no estaría perfectamente bien, podemos hacer traer otra cama o quedarse cada uno con su lado o…

¿De que estaba hablando? Papyrus sólo se refería de aceptar sus roles, nada de eso implicaba las cosas que él creía. Lo sabía y sin embargo, mientras más palabras dejaba sueltas, peor su embarazo crecía junto a su deseo frustrado de callarse. No pudo hacerlo, así que Papyrus tuvo que besarlo de nuevo y esta vez de una manera completamente distinta a como lo hiciera desde ese momento. Papyrus se quedó ahí, presionando diente con diente, y levantó las dos manos para tomarle de ambas mejillas, manteniéndole ahí. Sans no le costó en lo absoluto relajarse bajo el suave influjo de magia que pasó de uno a otro y cerró las cuencas, sintiendo que esa sería la perfecta manera de terminar su noche de bodas, cuando de pronto sintió algo húmedo y resbaladizo deslizándose entre ellos.

Sorprendido y un poco asustado, Sans se echó hacia atrás y contempló sin quererlo a su hermano encima de él, las mejillas brillantes en magia naranja y saliendo de su boca una larga y delgada lengua anaranjada. ¿En qué momento Papyrus había aprendido eso? Al perder el contacto, Papyrus abrió los ojos, su lengua desapareciendo en el acto y una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo el monstruo y se alejó más con sus brazos, mortificado—. Lo siento, Sans, creí que eso estaría bien pero si de verdad te pone tan incómodo podemos hacer eso de las camas separadas…

—No —dijo Sans y se golpeó el rostro—. ¿Por qué siquiera estamos haciendo esto? Se supone que somos adultos, deberíamos ya ser capaces de hablar sobre esto sin todo este revoltijo —Levantó su brazo y posó su palma contra la mejilla de su hermano—. Pap, ¿quieres hacerlo en serio? ¿Lo de ser pareja de verdad?

Papyrus giró la cabeza y besó su mano, inclinándose luego a por su frente.

—Bueno, ya estamos casados… — dijo el esqueleto. Sans se sintió sonreír más ampliamente cuando lo vio más naranja que antes—. Y-y me gustaría intentarlo, Sans… si es contigo ¡entonces seguro que será casi tan grandioso como yo!

Sans se rió por primera vez en lo que iba de noche sin la ayuda de una botella al lado y tomó el rostro de su hermano para chocar dientes. Esta vez, cuando Papyrus se acomodó mejor encima de él y pidió la entrada a su boca con su lengua nuevamente, Sans le do permiso sin dudarlo, dejándole jugar con la suya conjurada. Sin separarse, Papyrus deslizó de sus hombros la capa real y empezó a subirle la túnica por su cuerpo. Parecía que incluso dentro de su nuevo cuarto su hermano menor tomaría la iniciativa.

Eso estaba más que bien en opinión de Sans. Siempre había admirado esa cualidad de en él. Se sentía seguro sabiendo que podía contar con su perseverancia, más capaz de hacer frente a lo que fuera. Incluso si se trataba de algo tan grande como un matrimonio, con el gran Papyrus estaría a salvo.

* * *

 _Nota: Escuché acerca del universo alterno de ut-storyshift. en el que los personajes cambian de roles en pares. Papyrus cambiaba con Toriel y Sans cambiaba con Asgore. Desde el primer momento que escuché de esa idea pensé que eso implicaba que los hermanos estaban casados, e inevitablemente empecé a escribir esto en mi celular. Sólo era una idea que tenía que sacar de mi cabeza._


End file.
